Storm of Ragnarok
| romaji_name = Sutōmu obu Ragunaroku | fr_name = La Tempête de Ragnarök | de_name = Storm of Ragnarok | it_name = Tempesta dei Ragnarok | ko_name = 스톰 오브 라그나로크 | ko_rr_name = Seutom obeu Rageunarokeu | es_name = La Tormenta del Ragnarok | type = Booster Pack | prefix = STOR | order_number = 703 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Odin, Father of the Aesir | sneak_peek_card = Vortex the Whirlwind | ja_database_id = 1113002 | en_database_id = 11110000 | fr_database_id = 31110000 | de_database_id = 21110000 | it_database_id = 41110000 | es_database_id = 51109000 | ko_database_id = 71109000 | sneak_peek = yes | 2-pack_set = yes | special_edition = yes | en_sneak_peek = February 5, 2011 | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = February 5, 2011 | jp_release_date = November 13, 2010 | kr_release_date = February 7, 2011 | na_release_date = February 8, 2011 | eu_release_date = February 10, 2011 | oc_release_date = February 10, 2011 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = February 10, 2011 | sp-lat_release_date = February 8, 2011 | prev = Starstrike Blast | next = Extreme Victory }} Storm of Ragnarok is the third set of the OCG s seventh Series after Starstrike Blast. It is followed by Extreme Victory. From this set on, the Korean names of most Booster Packs follow their Japanese names which are transcription of phrases; prior to this set, the Korean names are solely translation. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place from February 5–6, 2011. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Storm of Ragnarok: Special Edition. Features Storm of Ragnarok introduces the new "Aesir", "Legendary Six Samurai", "Nordic", "Vylon" and "Symphonic Warrior" archetypes/series to the OCG/''TCG. It also includes further support for "Scrap", "Karakuri", "Blackwing", "Six Samurai", "Mist Valley", Zombie, "Elemental Hero", "Harpie", "Watt", "Worm", Spirit and "Vylon" Decks. Features cards used by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Brodor, Dragan, Halldor, Mai Valentine, Tilla Mook and Jaden Yuki. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The ''OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rare * 5 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 18 Rare * 44 Common * 4 Normal Rare In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultimate Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Short Prints Trivia This pack was probably named after Team Ragnarok of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, whose cards are featured in this set. Galleries STOR-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition STOR-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition STOR-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition STOR-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition STOR-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition STOR-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition STOR-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Storm of Ragnarok * yugioh-card.com/uk Storm of Ragnarok ** Storm of Ragnarok - Card Rulings (v. 1.0, February 2, 2011) (PDF) * yugioh-card.com/oc Storm of Ragnarok * yugioh-card.com/fr La Tempête de Ragnarök * yugioh-card.com/de Storm of Ragnarok * yugioh-card.com/it Tempesta dei Ragnarok * yugioh-card.com/es La Tormenta del Ragnarok * yugioh-card.com/lat-am La Tormenta del Ragnarok Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs